Conventional lampshades are generally bulky and hollow structures that are comprised of a fabric material. The fabric material includes internal frame components that have been integrally manufactured with the fabric material to provide structural support and rigidity to form a lampshade. The internal frame of the lampshade also allows the lampshade to be attached to a lamp base.